thevcufandomcom-20200213-history
Fotiá Katasti
Fotiá Katasti a 27-year-old tiefling wizard/monk. She is currently a monk of Mystra and a member of the SOFt Bois. 'Appearance ' Fotiá has deep red skin, solid yellow eyes, and magenta hair that she keeps shaved. She has dark horns that are curled like a ram's, and a barbed tail. She has a lean, boxy build and looks fairly androgynous. When not wearing the yellow robes of the Order of the Shining Palm (which she usually does not wear because the Continent is way too hot for clothes), she usually only wears her blue pants and matching blue sarashi. Recently, she has acquired a cloak of protection (which she appreciates as she is very squishy, but it's still really warm). She has a large tattoo of the symbol of Mystra that covers her back. 'Early Life ' Fotiá was born to a human mother and a tiefling father. The couple owns an alchemy shop in Paradisia called Katasti's Potions and Alchemical Goods. Her father, Darius, has been passing himself off as human since immigrating to the Ice Kingdom to avoid racial discrimination. He, unsurprisingly, was not pleased to have a tiefling daughter. Darius would only allow Fotiá to be known as his daughter if she could pass as human - in order to do this, she would have her horns and tail cut off. Not wanting to mutilate her own daughter, Fotiá's mother, Agata, agreed to keep Fotiá's existence a secret and claimed that she had miscarried. Fotiá spent most of her childhood in the basement of the Katasti household. For the first few years of Fotiá's life, Agata spent most of her days making potions for the shop from within the basement while raising her daughter, although she spent less time with Fotiá as she grew older. During the evenings, Agatha home-schooled Fotiá with limited help from Darius. They also began teaching her minor alchemy. When Fotiá was 7 years old, her mother gave birth to a second tiefling child, a son named Spitha. By the time he was around 2 years old, Fotiá was left to take care of him each day while her parents worked at the shop. She soon considered herself Spitha's primary caretaker. During the evenings, the Katastis continued to home-school their children. It was around this time that Fotiá started getting tasked with making oils and other basic alchemical items for the shop. 'Adolescence ' Once Fotiá reached the age of 13, she was occasionally allowed to venture into the city with her brother. At first, this was limited to specific holidays and festivals, but eventually these outings became more frequent. When they went outside, they were given strict rules: they could only leave before dawn and had to return after dark so nobody would see them enter or exit the house, they were not allowed to let anyone know they were related to the Katastis or associated with them in any way, they were not allowed to speak with any guards or other authority figures, and they always had to stay together. Whenever they went outside, Fotiá tried to give Spitha free reign to do whatever he wanted while she watched over him. She allowed him to make many friends during his trips outside and he was able to have a relatively pleasant childhood. As Spitha got older, he wanted more freedom to play with his friends without his sister shadowing him. Against her parents' orders, Fotiá complied. She allowed him to sneak out of the house during the day while she continued making potions and other wares for her parents' store. However, he eventually got spotted by a neighbour while trying to return home. He was reported to the local guard and arrested for breaking and entering into his own home. Fotiá was left to free her brother on her own. After this, Fotiá became much more protective of her younger brother. She began spying on him while he played with his friends, trying to keep tabs on him without him knowing. One day, when she was 16, Fotiá witnessed some children bullying Spitha for being a tiefling. When one of them went to hit her brother, she lost it and attacked them. Soon, rumours spread throughout Paradisia of the mysterious tiefling girl who nearly killed a group of pre-teens. Many young thugs tried to lure Fotiá into fights through various means, and several of them succeeded. After gaining a reputation through her violence, she was tracked down by the Monks of Mystra in the Order of the Shining Palm and asked to join them. Torn between wanting to leave her parents and wanting to remain with her brother, at 17, she finally decided to leave with the Monks. 'Order of the Shining Palm ' Once she joined the Order, Fotiá had to undergo many years of training before she could become recognized as a Monk of Mystra. She was enrolled in the University of Paradisia where she studied history and magic, focusing her studies on the topics of Celestials and Fiends. During this time, she also studied martial arts with the Order and was trained in the temple of Mystra. Because of this, it took Fotiá six years to graduate from the University and officially be inducted as a Monk of Mystra. After becoming a Monk, Fotiá spent four years serving the Order of the Shining Palm in Paradisia before deciding to leave the Ice Kingdom and travel the Continent. During this time, she regularly visited Spitha but avoided contact with her parents as much as possible. Before leaving the Ice Kingdom, Fotiá got into a heated argument with her brother and they parted ways on less than ideal terms. The argument was over Spitha's refusal to leave their parents, as well as the recently surfaced fact that he's gotten involved with Paradisia's thieve's guild. While with the Order, the only people Fotiá grew close to were the monk she trained under, Master Urth, and a peer named Anna Baker. However, Fotiá's relationship with Anna eventually became strained and the two ceased communication. 'Amnesty the Unforgiving ' During her time at the University, Fotiá gained an obsessive hatred of fiends. She blamed them for her existance as a self-described monster. She also came up with a life goal - if she could become known as a tiefling fiend-slayer, she could prove to the world that tieflings were not inherently evil. She also wished to become associated with celestials in any way possible, hoping that this would aid her in her goal. Once she had repaid her debts to the Order by serving them for four years, Fotiá set out on her personal journey. Once she reached The Continent, she took on the name Amnesty the Unforgiving, thinking that a virtue name would make it easier to recognize her as a tiefling. Before she could start killing fiends, Fotiá knew she'd have to continue honing her skills, and hoped that taking on quests in various towns would help her accomplish this while also building her reputation as a do-gooder. However, she found that many towns would not accept help from a solo adventurer. While in Rapport, she tried to take on a quest to locate the source of the giant spiders that were attacking the town but was told that she would only be allowed to help if she joined a party of fellow adventurers. She waited in the town for several days before the SOFt Bois arrived and took on the quest. She was able to accompany the party. After learning that the source of the giant spiders was a factory that had ties to a devil named Tom the Omnipotent, Fotiá believed that destiny had lead her to that town and was determined to kill everyone who worked in the factory, disregarding the risks of such an ambitious task. Fotiá's recklessness lead to the deaths of five of the Dragonborn Six. After that, she realized that she was not yet ready to become a fiend-slayer. Looking for a new ambition, she properly joined the SOFt Bois. Fotiá eventually dropped her alias with the hope of one day reclaiming the name of Amnesty the Unforgiving once she is strong enough to kill fiends. Religious Status While adventuring with the SOFt Bois, Fotiá started doubting her loyalty to Mystra as she became jealous of how her party members' deities interacted with them. Fotiá began to feel that Mystra was neglecting her and that she had earned more from Mystra through her ten years of service. She especially grew jealous of Samson's relationship with Morrigan. Furthering this, Fotiá was amazed with how responsive Morrigan remained even after the timeline shifted and Morrigan had all of Morrigania to control. After the death of Maria, Fotiá prayed at one of Morrigan's temples and was able to communicate with Maria from beyond the grave. Since then, she has been considering abandoning Mystra converting her worship to Morrigan. However, things have become more complicated since the events of Totally Not Infinity War™. After altering history and causing Starry to remain Ella the Destroyer, Fotiá has decided to give up her role as a monk and seek self discipline through furthering her studies as a wizard. As such, she fears the consequences of abandoning the goddess of magic at this time and is currently in a place of spiritual limbo. Category:Characters